disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Christopher Robin (film)
|producer = Joe Roth Brigham Taylor Suzanne Todd Jennifer Todd |writer = Alex Ross Perry Tom McCarthy Allison Schroeder |starring = Ewan McGregor Hayley Atwell |music = Jon Brion |cinematography = Matthias Koenigswieser |editor = |studio = Walt Disney Pictures |distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |release = August 3, 2018 |website=http://movies.disney.com/christopher-robin}}Christopher Robin is an upcoming live-action American film based off the ''Winnie the Pooh'' animated features, which are, in turn, based on the novels by A.A. Milne. Synopsis In the heartwarming live action adventure Disney's Christopher Robin, the young boy who loved embarking on adventures in the Hundred Acre Wood with a band of spirited and lovable stuffed animals, has grown up and lost his way. Now it is up to his childhood friends to venture into our world and help Christopher Robin remember the loving and playful boy who is still inside. Cast *Ewan McGregor as Christopher RobinEwan McGregor Will Headline Disney’s Christopher Robin Movie *Hayley Atwell as Evelyn Robin‘Agent Carter’ Star Hayley Atwell Joins Ewan McGregor in Disney’s ‘Christopher Robin’ (EXCLUSIVE) *Mark Gatiss as Giles *Bronte Carmichael as Madeline Robin Voice Cast *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh/TiggerDisney Releases Official Synopsis for 'Christopher Robin' Live Action Movie *Brad Garrett as Eeyore *Nick Mohammed as Piglet *Peter Capaldi as Rabbit *Sophie Okonedo as Kanga *Toby Jones as Owl Development The film was announced on April 2, 2015 under the name Winnie the Pooh, and will be written by Alex Ross Perry.Disney Sets Live-Action 'Winnie The Pooh' Film; Alex Ross Perry To Write More than a year later, in November 2016, Marc Forster was announced to direct the film and that the film will be titled Christopher Robin. On March 1, 2017, it was announced that Tom McCarthy had been hired to rewrite the script due to Alex Ross Perry's version not working out very well.‘Spotlight’s’ Tom McCarthy to Re-Write Disney’s Live-Action ‘Christopher Robin’ In April 2017, Ewan McGregor was announced to play the title character.Ewan McGregor Will Headline Disney’s Christopher Robin Movie It was also reported that Allison Schroeder was also hired to work on the script as well.Ewan McGregor to Star in Disney's 'Christopher Robin' (Exclusive) On August 2, Hayley Atwell was announced to play the titular character's wife, Evelyn and Bronte Carmichael will play Madeline the titular character's young daughter and Mark Gatiss will play Giles, Christopher Robin's boss.‘Agent Carter’ Star Hayley Atwell Joins Ewan McGregor in Disney’s ‘Christopher Robin’ (EXCLUSIVE) On August 14, 2017, Jim Cummings was announced to reprise his thirty year role of Winnie the Pooh and Tigger. In addition, Brad Garrett was announced to play Eeyore for the film. Garrett previously voiced the character in [[Animated StoryBook: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree|the computer game version of Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree]]. On August 30, 2017, it was announced that another newcomer, Nick Mohammed, was cast to play Piglet for the film. The official synopsis and cast list was revealed on January 16, 2018, and confirmed that the additional animated cast of Tigger, Rabbit, Kanga and Owl would also appear, though with new voice actors. Videos Christopher Robin Official Teaser Trailer Christopher Robin Official Trailer Christopher Robin "Adventure" - Sneak Peek Christopher Robin "Legacy" Featurette Gallery Screenshots Christopher Robin (film) 01.jpg Christopher-robin-movie-image.jpg Christopher Robin 1.png Christopher Robin 2.png Christopher Robin 3.png Christopher Robin 4.png Christopher Robin 6.png Christopher Robin 7.png Christopher Robin 8.png Christopher Robin 9.png Christopher Robin 10.png Christopher Robin 11.png Christopher Robin 12.png Christopher Robin 13.png Christopher Robin 14.png Christopher Robin 15.png Christopher Robin 16.png Christopher Robin 17.png Christopher Robin 18.png Christopher Robin 19.png Christopher Robin 21.png Christopher Robin 23.png Christopher Robin 24.png Christopher Robin 25.png Christopher Robin 27.png Christopher Robin 28.png Christopher Robin 32.png Christopher Robin 34.png Christopher Robin 36.png Christopher Robin 37.png Christopher Robin 38.png Christopher Robin 40.png Christopher Robin 41.png Christopher Robin 42.png Christopher Robin 43.png Christopher Robin 44.png Christopher Robin 45.png Christopher Robin 46.png Christopher Robin 47.png Christopher Robin 48.png Christopher Robin 49.png Christopher Robin 50.png Christopher Robin 51.png Christopher Robin 53.png Christopher Robin 54.png Christopher Robin 55.png Christopher Robin 56.png Christopher Robin 57.png Christopher Robin 59.png Christopher Robin 60.png Christopher Robin 61.png Christopher Robin 62.png Christopher Robin 63.png Christopher Robin 64.png Christopher Robin 65.png Christopher Robin 66.png Christopher Robin 67.png Christopher Robin 68.png Christopher Robin 69.png Christopher Robin 70.png Christopher Robin 71.png Christopher Robin 72.png Christopher Robin 73.png Christopher Robin 74.png Christopher Robin 75.png Christopher Robin 76.png Miscellaneous Christopher Robin Poster.jpg CR_Theatrical_Logo_finout_10-06-17_Simple.jpg Chistopher Robin - Production Image.jpg|Hayley Atwell and Ewan McGregor Christopher Robin and Pooh Bench.jpg Pooh and friends.jpg Pooh and robin.jpg Christopher robin and pooh bench 2.jpg Christopher Robin Japanese poster.png Christopher-robin-tigger.jpg Christopher Robin - National Best Friends Day poster.png References Category:Live-action films Category:Winnie the Pooh films Category:Films based on books Category:2018 films Category:Disney films